Voltage mode drivers are a type of driver often used in communication systems. Voltage mode drivers can be utilized to perform types of signalling schemes, such as voltage mode signalling schemes. Additionally, voltage mode drivers can be utilized to implement emphasis techniques, also referred to as pre-emphasis and de-emphasis. De-emphasis is a technique that facilitates communication reliability for distorted signals that pass a channel.